For example, there is a front body of a vehicle in which a subframe is fastened from below to front side members that extend from the front to the rear of the vehicle along respective front wheels. The subframe is substantially rectangular in plan view. The subframe has a rear cross-member positioned near a cabin and extending to the left and right. The rear cross-member protrudes in a V shape toward the front of the vehicle. Therefore, if a load on a drive unit retracted by a collision load from the front is input to the protruding end (receiving portion) of the rear cross-member, the input load can be distributed in the vehicle width direction and to the rear of the vehicle through inclined portions extending from the receiving portion to the left and right. It is thus possible to transmit the load unable to be absorbed by the front body to a rear body of the vehicle and reduce impacts on the cabin (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3622715).
In the related art (Japanese Patent No. 3622715) described above, the subframe has the receiving portion which is a protruding end formed by inclining the rear cross-member toward the front. With this structure, the load unable to be absorbed by the front body can be distributed in the vehicle width direction and to the rear of the vehicle. However, this structure is complex and hence reduces the degree of design freedom. That is, the vehicle body requires a special structure which has a V-shaped rear cross-member and a body frame for accommodating this rear cross-member.